Ghasem Madal
Ghasem Madal (ガゼム・マダール Gazemu Madaaru) is a character appearing in the anime/manga series, Beyblade Burst Evolution. He is a member of the Royals. He's from Thailand and his first Beyblade was an ancient King Kerbeus Gravity Revolve which he received as a gift from his father prior to his death. It was later destroyed by Silas Karlisle in battle. After that, he received his second Beyblade from Arthur Lawrence, which was Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel. He currently does not have a Beyblade, as Shu Kurenai, as Red Eye, destroyed it during the battle in the Big Ben. Appearance Ghasem is a young man with wild yellow and red hair, and dark brown eyes. He wears a similarly chaotic outfit, with a black and red necklace, a blue vest with a green ruff, and red tassels tied around his arms. His belt is white and is fastened by a golden clasp, while his pants are orange and yellow. He also dons black and orange gloves and matching boots. Ghasem also keeps the pieces of his first Beyblade inside a red and white pouch around his neck. Personality Ghasem is a proud and serious blader, known for perfecting the kickboxing style of Muay Thai and using it in his blading style. There are many rumors about him, one being that he was raised by wolves, as he is also very mysterious. He took up blading after being encouraged to by his late father, a boxing champion, and fights hard because he wants to honor his wishes. Ghasem gets angry easily when challenged, and shocks other bladers with his kicking technique. When he is set on revenge, he can channel all of his power into his moves. In the words of Silas Karlisle, he has plenty of raw power. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Evolution Beyblades * King Kerbeus Gravity Revolve: Ghasem's Beyblade before obtaining Garuda. This was the Beyblade Ghasem's father gave to him. * Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel: Ghasem's Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Evolution until it was destroyed by Shu Kurenai as Red Eye. * Maximus Garuda 8 Flugel: Ghasem's Beyblade without the use of the Flow Disc Frame, making it lighter and giving Garuda an increase in speed. Battles Relationships Silas Karlisle Ghasem is revealed to have an intense grudge against Silas. This is because prior to owning Garuda, Ghasem had a different Beyblade (King Kerbeus Gravity Revolve) that was given to him by his father before he died. However, Silas destroyed the Bey after defeating Ghasem in a battle. Since then, Ghasem has trained hard so he could one day get revenge on Silas. Ghasem's father Ghasem's father was a world renowned Muay Thai champion. Ghasem always looked up to him and strived to make his father proud. While he was still alive, he was shown to believe in his son and was very encouraging of him, and it is revealed that he gave Ghasem a King Kerbeus Gravity Revolve for good luck and wanted him to be a blader. Arthur Lawrence Ghasem has a particularly close friendship with the leader of the Royals. When Arthur discovered Ghasem and learned about his struggles, he offered him a chance to join his team and presented him with a new Beyblade, Maximus Garuda to replace the one that had been broken by Silas. The two are often seen together, and Arthur is shown to be sympathetic and understanding whenever Ghasem talked about his late father. Ghasem also won't hesitate to stick up for Arthur whenever he sees fit, like battling Valt after he beat Arthur earlier. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Ghasem, see Ghasem Madal/Gallery. Trivia * Ghasem is the first character in the ''Burst ''series to own two different beyblades: Maximus Garuda and a generic King Kerbeus Bey. *He has hair and facial features similar to Kurt Baratier. *Ghasem is the first character in the ''Burst series confirmed to have a deceased family member. Namely, his father, who sustained a fatal injury in a boxing match. *His birthday is May 26. *Ghasem is one of twelve Beyblade Burst Evolution characters whose initials are the same as their evolved bey: 'M'aximus 'G'aruda, the others being Free De La Hoya, Cuza Ackermann, Daigo Kurogami, Xander Shakadera, Boa Alcazaba, Silas Karlisle, Joshua Burns, Ren Wu Sun, Clio Delon, Norman Tarver, and Kurt Baratier. References Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Male Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Royals Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Characters